Choir Boys and Rebel Men
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Dean Ambrose was probably the most well known rebel in town. At only 17 years old, he has his own gang and is respected by people older then him. But yet, his parents still manage to drag him to church. But, is it really that bad of an experience?


Dean Ambrose should not be here. He's a rebel. A loud mouth. A punk. Definitely not a little fuckin' church boy. And yet here he is, high as fuck, sitting in a church booth. He didn't wanna say no to his parents. Well, his mom and Chuck. No matter what people believe, he had a nice family. Sure his life was hell, and he was poor, but after his dad left him and his mom, she found a nice guy that actually got along with Dean. Dean liked Chuck. He made his mom happy.

Dean liked one thing about this dumb church though. It was the hot choir boy on the stage. Dean didn't care if he was in the house of good, he instantly thought of things he'd do to that boy. The only thing he focused on was the shape his lips made when he was singing.

He'll have to cut this boy off when he goes to the bathroom. He's always wanted to fuck someone in church. He can finally say that he's done it. He would have done it a lot sooner, but he hasn't been to church since he was five.

Dean really gets a good look at this guy when they make eye contact. He had long brown hair, a little long for a church boy, brown eyes, and kinda crooked teeth. Dean just thought it made him look cuter. The boy was wearing a button up shirt, a tie, and khakis. So much classier than Dean's leather jacket, boots, and ripped jeans.

Dean waits a little, still eying this boy up, until the choir sits down. Dean would be happy but due to the fact that the boy had to get down, Dean was officially bored. Dean didn't wait even a second to get his phone out. He quickly looks up when someone sits in front of him. It was that boy. Dean smirks to himself. This will be easier than he thought.

He waits like twenty minutes for any indication that this boys gonna piss or something but he just sits there, paying attention to the preacher. Dean was starting to get annoyed. This kid was so focused on the sermon. Dean couldn't believe it. He hasn't met any kid that sat still that much. Even if they're being forced.

Dean liked it though. Dean likes Catholic people. Dean wasn't gay and he wasn't straight. He could say he was bisexual but he just fucked. He could careless about love he wanted lust. And he definitely felt lust for this boy. He liked the innocent ones. He liked breaking them. He liked fucking them until they screamed his name in complete bliss. He likes making sure he fucks Catholics and Christians like they've never been fucked before, which they probably haven't.

Dean slips his foot under this boys seat, slowly so that his mom don't notice. She probably wouldn't anyway. Like this boy, she was also focused on the sermon. Dean quickly kicks the boys leg as hard has he could. He watches as the guy flies forward-looking under the seat. Dean never removed his foot so the boy knew automatically. The boy quickly sits up, turning around to look at Dean.

Dean winks and licks his lip, the boy getting a disgusted look on his face. The boy turns back around and Dean smirks to himself. Dean kicks the boy for a while, eventually getting bored. Sure, Dean knew he was still pissing this boy off, but he wanted to annoy him enough to get him to get up.

Dean digs his foot inside the boys khakis from the bottom. Dean slowly rubs his foot against this boys bare leg. The boy throws his head into his hands before just completely getting up. Dean notices his mom, possibly, gives him confused look before just blowing it off.

Dean smirks to himself before getting up. His mom couldn't care less. She was surprised he stayed this long.

Dean quickly follows this boy, making sure not to be seen by him. He leads Dean downstairs into an abandoned room. It had a long table with a bunch of chairs. Dean makes sure to shut the door and lock it. It shut a lot quieter than he expected.

The boy was pacing up the long room and Dean took that as an excuse to catch up with him. Dean made sure he was right behind him so that when he turned around, he couldn't run. And that's exactly what happened.

The boy turns around, ready to pace again but stops automatically. He freezes in his spot. To scared to run. He didn't know who this guy was or why he was targeting him.

"Hey" Dean says, smiling.

"Um, hello" The boy says looking down. Dean smiles to himself.

"I'm Dean" Dean says putting his hand up for the boy to shake.

"Seth" The boy says, shaking Dean's hand. Dean knew no matter how bad this Seth was acting, he was biting the inside of his cheek. Dean could always tell when someone was nervous, it was a specialty of his.

"That's a cute name" Dean says. Taking his hand away from Seth's and putting it on Seth's cheek.

"I like it" Dean mumbles, embarrassing Seth's cheek. Dean noticed Seth stopped biting it.

"S-stop" Seth manages to say, cause quite honestly, he was scared. This guy touching his cheek definitely wasn't a Christian. You didn't have to know him to realize that. Rebel was written all over him.

This Dean kind runs hand through his blonde curly hair, even though Seth didn't know why. It just fell back onto his forehead.

"You don't want me to though" Dean says, smirking. Seth cringed to himself because a little part of him knew that was true. He always went for bad boys. He didn't know why. But in all honest, Seth's never been with a guy. He's never been with anyone. He was after all, an innocent church boy.

"You're so hot" Dean says, dragging his hand from Seth cheek to his tie.

"Just a cute innocent choir boy" Dean says. Dean strips Seth's tie off, throwing it some where.

"You're still a virgin?" Dean asks, more rhetorical than not. That's why Seth didn't answer. He probably wouldn't have answered even if it wasn't rhetorical. Dean wouldn't need an answer, the blush on Seth's cheeks enough.

"Knew it" Dean says smirking. Dean quickly unbuttons Seth's shirt, biting his lip. Dean never did fully take Seth's shirt off. He stopped in surprise. Despite being a church boy, boy had abs. Nice abs too.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles, making Seth's eyes widen in shock. All his 16 years of life, he has never once heard that word come from a real person. Sure he heard it on the TV but never in real life.

"Oh, damn, Christian here" Dean says, mocking Seth.

"Shut up" Seth says looking down in embarrassment.

"Awe, you're getting shy. You're blushing like crazy" Dean says, bending down a little to look Seth in the eye.

"No I'm not" Seth says pushing Dean a little.

"You are! You're so much hotter when you're blushing though" Dean says putting his arms around Seth's waist.

"I didn't think that was possible" Dean says pressing his lips against Seth's neck.

"You're so sexy already" Dean says, smirking. His lips brushing against Seth's neck during each word.

"You think I'm sexy?" Seth asks. He was pretty surprised and happy when his voice came out confident.

"Yeah I do. The second I laid eyes on you I realized it." Dean says, before sucking on Seth's neck. Seth goes to say something but a moan comes out instead.

Seth quickly strips Dean's leather jacket off, it falling to the floor. Seth runs his hand up and down Dean's well toned arm. Dean quickly removes his wife beater, wrapping it around the back of Seth's neck. Dean pulls Seth closer with it, pressing his lips to Seth's. Seth hesitates for a moments before kissing back, placing his hands on Dean's.

Seth quickly kicks a chair out behind Dean, placing it perfectly. Seth quickly pushed Dean down so that he's fully sitting on the chair. Dean bites his lip as Seth climbs on top of him.

"You sure you've never down this before?" Dean asks, chuckling.

"Positive" Seth says nodding before kissing Dean again, and again, and again. Until Dean just gets tired of it and pulls Seth into a long deep kiss. Seth grinds their groins together. Seth moans out and Dean just grunts. Seth was real shocked about how this felt. Sure, he's masturbated before but it's nothing compared to the real thing.

"Gosh, do that again" Seth breathes out making Dean choke a little.

"Oh my God! You won't even say God!" Dean says, making Seth bite the inside of his lip.

"You know, I quit. Get up" Dean demands, laughing.

"No" Seth says pouting a little.

"Fine. I'll stay if you say one thing" Dean says.

"Okay, anything" Seth says. And he didn't care if he sounded desperate. He figured Dean would make him say something like "Oh my God."

"I want you to fuck me" Dean says making Seth stare in shock. His cock rose, no doubt about it.

"What?" Seth asks.

"Say it" Dean demands, smirking.

"Oh. Um... I want you to, uh, uh," Seth says before licking his lips, "have sexual intercourse with me" Dean burst out laughing.

"I'm done" Dean says, laughing, lifting Seth off him and getting up. He walks about five feet before Seth yells.

"Wait-" Seth shouts before pausing, Dean continuing to walk.

"I want you to fuck me!" Seth shouts, making Dean stop. He wouldn't be surprised if someone upstairs heard that.

"Good" Dean says, turning around. He walks over to Seth, grabbing him by the bare waist, his shirt scraping against the back of Dean's hand. Dean quickly kisses Seth roughly. Dean quickly takes Seth's shirt of the rest of the way, throwing it somewhere. Seth slowly unzips his khakis, annoying Dean. Dean gets impatient and quickly tugs Seth's pants and boxers down, Seth kicking them off.

Seth quickly blushes when he realizes Dean's eying him up and down.

"Damn, why are all Catholics boys so hot?" Dean asks, licking his lips.

"Bend over" Dean demands. Seth doesn't argue. In less the two seconds, Seth's bent over the table, legs spread apart. Dean thought he had a real nice ass.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles pressing his covered cock against Seth's bare ass. Dean quickly checks his pocket. He had a condom but he didn't have lube. Of course he didn't have lube! He was going to church not some whore house. He honestly didn't think he'd get laid at church. He knows this is gonna hurt Seth like hell. It's has first time and he has to get fucked raw. Dean honestly felt bad...

"Suck" Dean demands, putting his two finger in front of Seth's mouth, causing Dean's cock to dig farther into Seth's ass. Seth pushes back a little, whining at the feeling of jean. Seth takes Dean's two fingers in his mouth. He starts sucking and twirling his tongue around them. He hears and feels Dean shiver and smirks into Dean's fingers.

After Dean thinks it's good, he removes them before places them on Seth's hole, teasing it.

"Fuckin' tease" Seth mumbles making Dean's mouth open in shock. Seth cursed! Without being forced too!

"I know" Dean says, laughing before pushing his two finger into Seth. Seth screams out, biting his arm so that he's not to loud. He felt like crying. It hurt that bad.

"Just relax, baby" Dean says in a soothing voice, "It gets better fast." Seth just hoped Dean was right.

"Move" Seth demands. Dean quickly moves his fingers, not really wanting this part to go fast. If Seth can't handle his finger's Seth won't be able to handle Dean's cock.

Pretty soon, moans of pleasure are coming from Seth's mouth and Dean knew he was prepped enough. Dean pulls his fingers outta Seth, a whine escaping his mouth.

"Slut" Dean teases. Seth shuts his eyes as he hears Dean unzip his pants. He realized this is gonna hurt. Dean's fingers hurt and they at least had some kind of lubrication on them. Dean's cock is bigger and less lubricated.

"Seth, relax you're body. Think about pleasurable things" Dean says, pushing into Seth. Dean knew what to do with virgins.

"Fuckin' Hell, man!" Seth shouts into his arm. Hearing Seth curse definitely turned Dean on even more. He just wanted to fuck him hard. But he knew he had to take it slow.

Once he was fully into Seth, he stayed still until further directions.

"Move" Seth demands through gritted teeth. That was enough for Dean. He starts thrusting right away, as hard and as fast as he could. Which was probably a bad idea but he didn't care. Dean pulls Seth's hair back, kissing his neck.

"So fucking tight" Dean says biting into Seth's shoulder. Seth cries out in pain.

"Mmm, God" Seth moans pushing farther back on Dean's cock.

"So eager" Dean says, almost taunting.

"I don't care" Seth whines, grinding on him. Dean didn't feel to bad about popping Seth's cherry cause if he didn't do it, no one probably would. Like really? This kid was a 16-year-old virgin. Like who even?

"God damn" Dean says biting his lip. He realized Seth was masturbating and Dean felt like he shouldn't have to. Dean takes Seth's cock into his hand, stroking it.

He goes faster, getting into a beat quickly. Seth grinds back on Dean's dick then thrusts into Dean's hand.

"Dean" Seth moans. Dean felt his knees get weak under him and he needed to cum. Seth did too. He was shaking terribly, trying not to seem like a desperate horny teenager. He was gonna wait til Dean came. He just wished Dean would hurry the hell up.

"Fuck, Seth" Dean manages to say before cumming inside of him. Seth took that as a signal. Seth cums all over his stomach and Dean's hand.

Dean pulls out of Seth, receiving a grunt from the younger boy. They stand like that for a while, bodies pressed against each other. Dean finally backs up a little, pulling his pants up. He goes to pick up his shirt, putting it on as Seth puts on his khakis. Dean wipes the cum of his hand with his shirt.

Seth bends over to get his shirt and Dean notices Seth has a bad bite mark on his shoulder. Dean smirks to himself picking up his leather jacket. He quickly puts it on, walking over to a fully dressed Seth. Well, not really fully dressed. He had his shirt on and was buttoning it up.

"I'll see you later Choir Boy" Dean says. He quickly gives Seth and kiss before walking out, leaving Seth there to process just what the hell happened...


End file.
